The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Heating and cooling equipment is old and well known. However, heating and cooling equipment often does not provide the flexibility to control the climate in each of a number of different areas as desired. For example, it may not be possible to keep the temperature of two different rooms within the desired temperature ranges for each room. Additionally, retrofitting new climate control equipment to already existing equipment may be difficult because of the large number of different interfaces.